friends_vs_battlefandomcom-20200214-history
Boo
"Bwackjack!" - Boos first word Summary Project Chimera was a secret project by the OIA to create pony clones using chemicals harvested from the eternal Discords es sence. Once it was discovered by Twilight Sparkle that government officials were creating ponies or "blanks" for the sole purpose of being soldiers, the project was to be shutdown and all related to the project to be executed for their unethical experiments. Unfortunately for everyone involved, Armageddon happened before any of that could be fully implemented. And so the cloning machine hummed and created clones 200 years well into the future, most of which died early into life due to low intelligence and, malfunctioning turrets set to kill the already dead staff of the project. However one special pony managed despite all odds to survive thanks to luck at first but eventually skill too. This pony...still didn't have a name and wasn't THAT much smarter than her peers. When 2 armies stormed the tower in a war and intended to to reactivate the cloning process, thats when her life changed forever. She meekly befriended Blackjack who named her Boo after how sneaky she could be and offered her something nopony else offered her before: Food! After Blackjack destroyed the cloning machines once and for all . and the armies trying to use it, Boo stuck to her like glue. despite Blackjacks habit of getting into trouble and life threatening situations. Looking up to her in an almost motherly fashion. Blackjack herself felt an odd need to keep Boo around and see how she grew and if even a blank template like her could have a soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A '''| '''Varies, up to High 6-A with prep time''' | '''High 4-C Name: Boo | Discord Origin: '''My Little Pony/Fallout (Fallout Equestria Project Horizons Fan Fiction by Somber) '''Gender: '''Female | Male Spirit in Female Body '''Age: '''Late Teens to Early 20s physical age (The machine was shown to be able to clone ponies at this age). real age Unknown, 400+ in Epilogue | At least 1200 years old, At least 1600 years old in Epilogue '''Classification: '''Clone Earth Pony Template | Draconequus, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Low a nuke with Blackjack), Supernatural Luck, Enhanced Senses (Her innate survival instincts allow her to detect threats faster than her peers) Immunity to Some Toxins | All Previous Abilities in addition to, Immortality (Types 3 and 6 constantly regenerating over 200 years time, body hopped to Boo when necessary), Reality Warping (Magic'd a personalized Superman outfit out of nowhere in Chapter 39), Cosmic Awareness (Can perceive events that happen in the Dark World), Luck Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Magic, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting (When he takes over Boo her face grows features that resemble him), Body Control, Elasticity, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Emphatic Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Can Break the 4th Wall, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Creation, Duplication, Possession, Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Sealing | All Previous Abilities Greatly Enhanced, Flight, BFR, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: City Block Level '| '''Varies, '''up to '''Multi-Continent level with Prep time '(Did not consider The Goddess a threat, briefly held his own against a Black Book enhanced Cognitum before it started taking the fight more seriously) | At Least 'Star Level '(casually Reality Warped half of Equus, comparable to his canon self who defeated the Princesses with ease, Harmed The Eater of Souls whose durability should vastly supersede the Princesses own) 'Speed: Subsonic '(Kept up with a moving train) | At least '''Relativistic |''' Same as before''' Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown 'at least '''Class 25+ '(Should be higher than Blackjack) | At least 'Class Z '(Should be stronger than The Princesses) 'Striking Strength: '''City Block Level '| Varies, up to''' Multi-Continent level with Prep time | At Least '''Star Level Durability: City Level '(Survived the same nuke and low orbital fall Blackjack did) | At least '''Large Continent Level '(Withstood Attacks from Black Book enhanced Cognitum) | At Least '''Star Level (Comparable to his canon self) Stamina: High '''(Comparable to Blackjack) | '''High | Likely Limitless Range: Melee Range '''| Extended Melee Range', '''Kilometers '''With Magic | '''Interstellar', Low Multiversal 'via '''Dimensional Travel '(Has Warped to and is knowledgeable about the Dark Realm, which is explicitly stated to be another Dimension between rifts in Space Time) '''Standard Equipment: '''None Notable '''Intelligence: Slightly Below Average Human Intelligence, Acted more akin to a wild animal than a thinking creature at first (was unable to open a candy wrapper when first met, urinated on the floor in front of a crowd), but thanks to Blackjacks surprisingly good tutelage she has learned and grown smarter since then. | Genius Level Intellect Has claimed to even be possibly Nigh-Omniscient '''(has been around longer than Celestia and Luna have and has a vast knowledge of various topics, knew that Golden Blood was being imprisoned in another dimension somehow despite being imprisoned himself years beforehand and having his other abilities being taxed to their limit.) '''Weaknesses: '''Low Intelligence | Has not fully regained use of his powers and needs prep time in order to use them, he is not fully used to this form and is more vulnerable to forms of sealing | None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Discord: * Reality Warping: '''His reality warping has never really shown any limitations both in the fanfic and the show however there are characters who out tier him and can over power it. '''Key: Base Boo | "Boocord" Initially '''| '''Full Power "Boocord" Note: '''MLP: FiM Canon Discord has '''Time Travel abilities however it would cause numerous plot holes in the story if he had them in the Fallout Equestria Project Horizons story so they are omitted here. Category:Fallout Equestria Category:Project Horizons Category:Characters